


i’ve waited my whole life

by daveyjacobss



Series: & you would be there too [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, yes the title is from paper rings by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveyjacobss/pseuds/daveyjacobss
Summary: i want to drive away with you, i want your complications too(jack and davey get caught in a blizzard on the way to the jacobs’ for hanukkah)
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Davey Jacobs
Series: & you would be there too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	i’ve waited my whole life

It started snowing only a little bit before Jack and Davey left their shared apartment and got into their car. It was just a few flurries, nothing too much to worry about. At least, that’s what the weather forecast had said. So they headed out with no worries on their mind, singing loudly to the songs on Jack’s playlist. Jack was behind the wheel because Davey was too anxious of a driver, and Jack hadn’t wanted to stress him out at all. Which he wasn’t, or at least it didn’t seem like it. Which was good, obviously. Even if Jack himself was maybe, _possibly_ , more anxious than he’d ever been. 

They were on their way to Davey’s parents house, with the intention of spending the entire of Hanukkah there. Jack wasn’t Jewish, but after so many years of knowing Davey and being welcomed into his family he was fairly familiar with their traditions. And, really, none of that should have made him anxious in the slightest - because he knew Davey’s family. He loved the Jacobs, and they loved him. Davey had already made several comments about how excited Les would be to hang out with Jack (the kid practically idolized him) and he and Sarah were good friends, despite the fact that she was dating Jack’s sort of ex-girlfriend. (They were fine, though. The break up was mutual, and Katherine and him were still close.) Davey’s parents were happy to have him, they always had been from the minute he had befriended Davey back in high school. And he wasn’t an anxious driver like Davey. Actually, driving came naturally to him, just like painting. So there was no reason for him to be so stressed. 

Except he was. And maybe there was a small, minuscule, barely-there reason. For example, the fact that it had only been a week since Jack had realized that he was in love with his best friend, AKA the guy seated next to him passionately singing along to Paper Rings. Jack wanted to lean over and kiss him senseless, to hell with safe driving. He did _not_ do that, obviously, but the thought was there, and it made him anxious.

They had been watching some Hallmark Christmas movie together on the couch when it happened. They both adored those stupid films, entertaining themselves by making comments and jokes, criticizing every action each character took. The main protagonist in the movie they’d been watching had done something particularly idiotic, and Jack made a comment about how it was dumber than that time Race and Albert has decided to test out whether their tongues would actually stick to a frozen pole. Davey has burst out laughing, spilling some the popcorn out of the bowl that had been resting on his lap. Jack looked over with a smug smile, proud of his joke, but it fell away quickly. Watching as Davey laughed, the light from the TV screen illuminating his face, took Jack’s breath away. He looked so...so.... _beautiful_. And then that was all he could think about, just how fucking gorgeous Davey Jacobs was. Davey seemed none the wiser to Jack’s heart-stopping epiphany. But Jack was suddenly hyper aware of how close they were sitting, sharing the same blanket and eating popcorn out of the same bowl, legs touching. He couldn’t get himself to pay attention to the rest of the movie, his breath hitching each time Davey moved. Davey fell asleep only a little bit after the next movie started, his head falling on Jack’s shoulder.

Jack wanted to run to the window, open it, and scream endlessly into the abyss of the night sky. He could not have a crush on Davey, of all people. Not after all these years of strictly platonic feelings. Except, maybe they _hadn’t_ been. The longer he sat there with Davey’s head on his shoulder, the more he realized just how long he had been harboring feelings for his roommate. And, with that, came the realization that those feelings were not simply a crush.

So as Davey laughed his way through songs and the snow steadily began to pick up, Jack was extremely anxious. He didn’t know how to act around Davey anymore. Try as he might, nothing he said or did felt right. Nothing felt _normal_. Davey could tell something was off, Jack knew he could, but he was merciful enough to leave it be. Jack joined him in singing along with a Mumford & Sons song, hoping that he didn’t look as distraught as he felt. More than anything, he was terrified that Katherine and Sarah would see right through him. They would _know_. 

They were about an hour into the drive when Jack started to grow worried about the snow. The windshield wipers were working like crazy, and they could only see so far ahead of the car. Davey, ever the sensible one, unplugged Jack’s phone and switched to a radio channel announcing weather reports. The radio anchor’s voice filled the car, somewhat disrupted (which Jack assumed was due to the storm they were driving through). 

“No one could have predicted this blizzard!” The guy said, sounding cheerful. Davey and Jack exchanges worried glances, but kept quiet so they could keep listening. “Due to the poor visibility out on the roads, all drivers are being urged to find somewhere to park or pullover, and hopefully make it inside.”

“Great,” Jack quipped sarcastically, trying to sound unfazed. Davey whipped out his phone, presumably looking up places near them that they could go. Without thinking, Jack reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. The last thing he wanted was Davey having a panic attack because of the snow. Jack was a good enough driver, and it wasn’t as if they were driving in the middle of nowhere - there was bound to be somewhere they could go. Davey shot him a grateful look before returning his gaze to his phone, sitting up straighter within a few seconds.

“Okay, at the next light we come to turn right. There’s a diner not too far down the road and the website says they’re open.” Jack nodded in affirmation, slowing to a stop at the red light as he turned on his turn signal. The turn itself was bit bumpy, their tires slipping a little on the snow. Davey drew in a sharp breath and his hand shot out to grip tightly onto Jack’s arm. Jack hated how his heart skipped a beat at the contact.

The diner in question came into view rather quickly, a warm yellow and red sign composed of neon lights informing them that it was called Frank’s. Jack pulled into the parking lot fairly easily, parking in the closest spot to the building available. There was only two other cars in the small lot, so they assumed they wouldn’t be getting too much company while they were there. They both zipped up their jackets all the way and did everything they could to cover every inch of themselves to stay protected from the cold. Davey took a deep breath and then looked over at Jack.

“Okay,” he said, muffled due to the fact that the bottom of his face was tucked into the neck of his coat. “Let’s do this.”

They opened their respective car doors and jumped out as quick as they could, slamming the doors behind them as they made a break for the entrance to the building. They burst through doors panting with a gust of wind right behind them. A girl around their age, maybe a little older, looked up from where she stood behind the counter, drinking from a mug. She raised an eyebrow at them with a somewhat amused grin.

“Suppose you boys are looking for somewhere to escape the storm?” She asked, a slight drawl in her voice that made it sound like she had grown up in the south. Jack nodded in response, flexing his hands to try and bring some warmth into his hands. “Well, take any table you like,” she instructed. “I’ll go grab you some menus.” She retreated through a door to what Jack assumed was the kitchen in the back. He followed Davey’s lead to a booth by the windows, sliding into the seat opposite him.

“Damn,” he sighed, looking out at the snow. “Guess we’re gonna be late.” Davey let out a very unattractive snort that Jack should not have found endearing in the slightest (except he _did_ ).

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Davey smiled. The girl returned then, saving Jack from getting too lost in Davey’s eyes. Now that she was out from behind the counter, heading toward their booth with menus in hand, he could see that she was wearing a yellow 50s style uniform. It was cute and, as he looked around, he realized that it matched the aesthetic of the rest of the diner as well. There was a jukebox against one of the walls and photos and posters from the 50s scattered through the place. Jack was filled with the urge to sketch it, but all of the art supplies he had brought with him were back in the car. 

When the waitress reached their table she laid the menus out in front of them and Jack was able to read on her name tag that her name was Maria. 

“Alright, so right now we’re technically serving the lunch menu,” she pointed to the middle section of Davey’s menu, “but we serve breakfast all day, and if y’all want something from the dinner menu, that’s fine. Not like we’re getting much other business today.” She shrugged with an easy smile. “Can I start you off with some drinks? Normally I’d recommend the milkshakes but, well...” she gesture out the window and Jack gave a little laugh. She smiled sweetly at him in response.

“You know what?” He asked. “I’ll still take a milkshake. Black and white, please.” 

“And for you, doll?” She turned Davey. Jack watched as his cheeks tinted pink at the nickname and simultaneously wanted to tease him and tell Maria to back off (not that he had any right to do that, but he wanted to be the one making Davey blush). 

“I’ll have a Oreo milkshake, please,” he spoke quietly. 

“Sure thing,” she grinned at the both of them. “They’ll be right out.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the diner. Jack watched Davey’s face as the other man gazed at the falling snow with an almost childlike wonder. He had always known that Davey was the out-of-this-world type beautiful, even from the first moment he saw him - but what he hadn’t realized was that, overtime, those foreign elements of beauty had instead become familiar and comforting, giving him a new type of artistry. His eyes, once mysterious, were now read as easily as a book. He hadn’t realized how long he had simply been ogling at Davey until Maria came back with their shakes in hand.

“Here ya go,” she grinned, setting their glasses down in front of them. Her smile turned sheepish as they both grinned back at her. “Would y’all mind if I just hung out in the kitchen for now? My girlfriend’s back there making food for us.” A warm feeling bloomed in Jack’s chest. No matter how old he got, he didn’t think he would ever get past the joy that came with hearing someone else talk so casually about not being straight.

“It’s no problem at all,” Davey said at the same time as Jack opened his mouth to say “Of course.”

“Thank you,” Maria beamed. “If y’all need anything you have full permission to go into the kitchen.” With that, she was practically skipping off.

“Well, that was nice” Davey chuckled softly. Jack focused on his milkshake so as not to find himself captivated by the way Davey’s face had softened at the mention of the waitress’s girlfriend. 

__________

They’d been at the diner for a few hours, talking and playing games to pass the time. They hadn’t seen a lot of Maria, but they had met her girlfriend, Abigail, who had greeted them with one of the biggest, friendliest smiles Jack had ever seen.

“Okay, so,” Jack began. “In the future, would you rather there be flying cards or actual hoverboards like in Back to the Future?” Davey, who was laying on one of the booth seat with his head hanging upside down facing Jack laying in a booth opposite him, tilted his head with a questioning look on his face.

“Are there hoverboards in Back to the Future?” He asked. Jack took a pause to think.

“Pretty sure, yeah. ‘S been a while since I’ve seen it.”

“I don’t think I’ve watched it since I was a kid and my parents showed it to me and Sarah.” 

“We’re getting off topic here, Dave.” Davey’s cheeks went rosy in response to the nickname and Jack grinned.

“Alright, I suppose I’d want flying cars,” Davey finally answered.

“Why?”

“I’d probably fall off of a hoverboard, to be honest.” Jack burst out laughing at his answer, and Davey smiled at him when he did. 

“Oh, you definitely would!” Jack giggled. “You’d call right on your face, oh my god!” Davey sat up to grab a napkin of the table before crumbling it up and throwing it at Jack. It hit him right on the forehead and his laughter only increased in volume, Davey joining in. 

“Okay, okay,” Davey heaved, still catching his breath. “In the future.” Jack motioned for him to continue, still slightly laughing. “In the future, how many kids do you want?”

“Not sure I want any really, not when I’m basically already a father for all of the boys,” Jack smirked. Davey smiled fondly at him.

“Don’t think that’s gonna work,” Davey chuckled. “I’ve already got tons of baby name options for us.” He smiled at Jack, all bright eyes and messy hair and flushed cheeks with the snowy world in the window behind him and just from looking at it Jack could tell it was so, so cold but Davey was right there and he was nothing but _warmth_.

_Us._

Jack couldn’t breath.

And Davey was still just sat there, smiling at him like he hadn’t just sent Jack’s heart running directly out of his chest.

“Us?” He finally managed to ask, voice barely even a whisper. Davey’s smile dropped and his blush deepened, his eyes immediately leaving Jack’s face in favor of staring at the wall to his right. “David,” Jack tried again, voice a little bit stronger. “What did you by ‘us’?” Davey glanced quickly at him before looking away again as if his life depended on it. 

“I just-“ He started, but his voice gave out on him slightly and he paused to breath, and then gulped in a cartoonish way that Jack would have teased him about at any other time. “Whenever I think about the future, I think about us. Together.” Davey’s face was red to a concerning degree and his hands were shaking and fidgeting in a way that made it clear to Jack that his anxiety was kicking in at full force. But Jack wasn’t supposed to be someone that Davey got anxious around, he was supposed to be the one who kept Davey grounded, who held his hand when he needed a physical anchor and counted his breaths for him. Davey was sat there, all bright eyes and messy hair and flushed cheeks. He was beautiful and familiar and warm and he was _home._ And Jack was so unbelievably irreversibly in love with him.

Davey opened his mouth to start speaking again, but before he even got the chance Jack had crossed the space between their opposite booths and had practically tackled him down into the cushioned booth seat.

Kissing Davey was easy. Kissing Davey was breathtaking and warm and fuzzy and happy. Kissing Davey was all Jack had wanted to do for years, even if he hadn’t known it. And Davey was kissing him _back_. Davey was grabbing his shoulders and his hair and pulling closer and Jack could kiss him for the rest of time and never grow tired of it. They were in the middle of a blizzard in a 50s themed diner, laying down tangled up in one of the booths, and it wasn’t where Jack had pictured it happening. In all of his daydreams, he’d never pictured where they would end up - where it would happen. But when they pulled apart and they were both panting and Davey beamed up after him with a look of pure elation Jack didn’t even give it a second thought before saying it.

“I’m in love with you.” 

Davey’s smile only widened as he pulled Jack in for another kiss.

“I’m in love with you too, you dork.” Jack laughed and then so did Davey and everything felt so absolutely _right_. They spent the rest of their time in the diner cuddled up in that booth, talking quietly with flushed cheeks and ecstatic smiles. 

When the storm cleared enough for it to be safe to get back on the road, they bid Maria and Abigail a cheerful goodbye. The car ride the rest of the way to Davey’s parents’ house was charged with a new type of energy. They debated whether or not to tell everyone right away, given they had quite literally just gotten together, and decided against saying anything immediately - if only because they wanted to see whether Sarah or Katherine would figure it out first.

And, despite his normal anxiousness on the road, Davey held Jack’s hand the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> happy hanukkah everyone! hope you enjoy this :)


End file.
